Final Realisation
by ChallengeList
Summary: What happens when Kain meets a new girl in the academy? Kain X Ruka One-shot. No real plot, just some fun and a way to kill time. First Story.


**Hell yeah I know I suck at writing, but hey I needed to put this story somewhere before my computer crashed. **

**Oh and a warning before you read this… erm… this is a very extremely badly written piece of work, which I would like to delete once I get my computer fixed, so please don't flame. Thought constructive criticism is welcomed…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or have anything to do with it; I'm just borrowing the characters.**

The midnight moon peeked shyly from its cover of thick grey clouds, its white light pooling soundlessly onto the dew showered grass casting gentle reflections. Shadows danced and swayed like graceful swans as a sweet odour-filled breeze drifted over the mist-shrouded lake, causing the trees to gently shiver and ripple. Within the tall sandstone building, chandeliers hung and twinkled illuminating the great hall, as the dancers below laugh and enjoy one another's company. Candles flickered romantically as ball gowns and tuxedos swayed side-by-side rhythmically, the air filled with excitement and happiness.

Kain Akatsuki and Claire Evergreen seemed to glow with untold happiness, as their love blossomed like a faint luminosity that surrounded the two. Students around the couple wondered in awe about the identity of this unknown girl. Her physical features matched those of the Night Class students, with her perfect blonde hair and striking green eyes. The Day Class students stared unabashedly at this new student, while the Night Class students wondered if this new girl was a new edition to their class of vampires.

Aidou quickly smirked. _I bet that's Kain's new girlfriend… hmm I wonder what Ruka's thinking of now…_

Ruka Souen stared through eyes green with envy, at the couple that took to the dance floor, commanding the attention of the whole room. Ruka silently fumbled at these new painful tugging feelings she began to feel in her chest. What was this feeling that had suddenly overcome her? This new uncharted territory frightened Ruka, and a wave of loneliness washed over Ruka. Why wasn't Kain noticing her uneasiness, like he usually did? Why did she feel so alone, because of this new realisation? Ruka balled her hands into tight fists, her fingernails cutting into her soft palms.

Kain stared through fiery eyes towards his newfound love, as they both silently began to sway gently to the music. Claire's forest green eyes returned the heated gaze with equal ferocity. Emerald and molten lava joined together. Everything around the two dropped away, like water. The world around them disappeared as the two held one another unaware of the happenings around them. With a foggy head, Kain felt a gentle poke at his consciousness. Something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what. With a slight wavering of his eyes, the spell was suddenly broken. Kain felt his mind sharpen as he gripped Claire tightly, feeling a sudden wave of loneliness and abandonment. Claire sensing this sudden change in the man in front of her quickly took his hand and led them outside. The couple passing bewildered dancers, who watched as the two quickly fled the hall.

"What's wrong Kain?" Claire asked anxiously as she quickly cupped her lover's face within her own small pale hands.

Blinking at the sudden sharpening jabs that were continually plaguing his mind Kain stumbled onto Claire as gritted his teeth. Something was wrong. Claire's eyes narrowed as she strengthened the wall in Kain's mind. Her spell was wearing off. Kain groaned in pain as he felt the familiar fogginess shroud his mind once again.

Upon seeing Kain and Claire's sudden departure, Ruka silently followed sensing the unease that masked Kain's face. The cool air hit Ruka like a blow to the head, dispelling the worries that she felt and calming her. With a quick scan of he balcony, Ruka spotted Kain groaning in pain and falling into Claire's arms, agony was etched into the man's face as Claire emotionlessly held his head, a slight purple glow erupting from her fingers.

"Kain!" Ruka cried in fear. What was happening to Kain? Why was he in so much pain?

Like a whip that cracked upon his skull, Kain groaned in agony. White searing pain erupted from his head as white lights exploded in front of his eyes. His head felt like it was splitting in two. Claire's head quickly whipped around as she smiled, her eyes glowing bright red.

"Ah, so you are finally here Miss Souen." Claire welcomed as she continued to hold Kain's massive bulk to her chest as if he was a teddy bear.

Ruka's heart flowed with molten anger, and she saw Claire's small hand gently caress Kain's hair. The man in her arms taking deep shuddering breathes and his face twisted in pain. Something clicked in Ruka's mind, as she felt a new sensation erupt into her body, new uncharted territory. With crawling slowness, a cloud passed over the moon covering its gentle rays of light. As the shadow passed over Claire's body, her figure suddenly became transparent, like an unclear television, white and grey lines were streaked over her body.

"Who are you?" Ruka asked venomously, these new uncontrolled feelings gradually spilling from Ruka's heart.

Claire smiled angelically as she continued to stroke Kain's orange hair like a lover. "I'm just getting you to realise your inner self…"

Ruka's eyes widened in confusion, what was happening to Claire's body and what was she talking about? Banishing the fear in her heart, Ruka steeled herself to take on this unknown student with only one thing in mind. Protect Kain.

With a hollow laugh Claire gave an innocent smile. "You probably think that I'm some exchange student that stole Kain's heart don't you? But the thing is… there are higher powers at work, things you've never seen before."

Ruka took three large strides and stood towering over Claire. "I swear if you've hurt Kain in any way I _will_ hunt you down."

Claire's smile grew larger as she gave a tinkling laugh. "That won't be necessary Ruka, because I already know that my job here is done."

The wind whipped around the three figures, as the cloud gradually passed over the moon. Small rays of light pooled onto the school grounds once again. Claire gave a small wink as her body gradually began to fade into sakura petals. Ruka's eyes widened in surprise as Kain was slowly lowered onto the ground, the sakura petals flying into the night sky.

_Don't take him for granted, because next time you might not be as lucky…_

With a cry of despair, Ruka fell onto Kain and held his head in her arms sobbing onto his shirt. What had just happened? What were these higher powers that Claire was talking about? Thoughts swirled around Ruka's head, as she smelled the musky scent of Kain, causing her confused feelings to immediately evaporate. With a small twitch, Kain's eyes fluttered open as he gripped his hair, his head throbbing.

"Ruka… wha-" Kain began but was abruptly silenced by a kiss from Ruka.

"Kain please don't ever leave me again." Ruka sobbed as she cradled Kain in her lap, her passion overflowing as she kissed Kain gently.

Kain held Ruka's face in his hands and grinned gently. "Well Ruka, I can tell that you've _finally_ come to your senses, and don't worry, I won't leave you, I haven't for like 17 years already so why would I start now?"

**Yeah I know what you're thinking: "WTF there was no plot." That's right, there was no plot, because I got lazy, basically I just really wanted to pump our something to put on my very empty page…**

**Sorry to all you people who thought this would be a good story… yeah I know there are a lot of loose ends that haven't been explained, but those are for you to decide. **

**Hey it's my first time. As I said at the top of the page: constructive criticism please, don't flame me okay? I already apologised for the badly written story you just read.**


End file.
